


Паника (на дискотеке)

by Heidel



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Clubbing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Веном и Эдди идут в ночной клуб...
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Паника (на дискотеке)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Panic (at the Disco)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329226) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> Бета [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut)

После того как они прожили вместе некоторое время, выяснилось, что Веному нравится музыка. Эдди пытался научить его различать музыкальные жанры, но Веном так и не смог в этом разобраться. Однако, судя по плейлисту, который они составили, Эдди думал, что Веном особенно любит хард-рок. Это было довольно странно, учитывая, что высокие звуки — такие как визг электрогитары — были опасны для симбионтов, но в конце концов Эдди понял, что это было немного похоже на то, как люди отправляются на экстремальные аттракционы. Гитары не могли достичь тех частот, которые были способны причинить вред, но слышать (чувствовать), как они приближаются к этому, было довольно волнующе.

Как бы там ни было, Эдди не осуждал то, как развлекаются другие люди (и инопланетяне). И когда он не пытался заснуть (или у него не было панической атаки), музыка была не так уж плоха.

— Давай, любимый, — сказал Эдди, хватая бумажник и ключи. — Я свожу тебя на живое выступление группы. Думаю, тебе понравится.

Он не стал надевать куртку; он больше никогда этого не делал. Если ему станет холодно, Веном об этом позаботится.

 **Группы выступают _мертвыми_?** — спросил Веном. Он начал просачиваться сквозь кожу Эдди, пока на плече не появилось крошечное личико с зубами и светящимися глазами.

— Нет, но мы слушали записи. Живое выступление — это совершенно другая энергия. — Эдди вывел их из здания и пошёл по улице. Он почувствовал клуб ещё до того, как увидел вывеску — кости завибрировали от пульсирующих басов. Он ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как его сердце чуть сильнее забилось в ответ. — Да, тебе понравится.

**Пахнет... картошкой фри.**

Веном выполз ещё немного, и кто-то в очереди перед ними вздрогнул и внимательно посмотрел на них, но потом, кажется, решил, что это была игра света.

— Да, еда в баре — это вещь. Я куплю тебе картошку фри, — пообещал Эдди. Веном уже несколько дней не ел ни людей, ни животных. Они подошли к началу очереди, и Эдди заплатил за вход, а затем вошёл в клуб. Яркие неоновые огни, стробирующие и резкие, были направлены на горстку музыкантов, вопящих в микрофоны. Толпа плотно обступила сцену, прыгая в такт музыке. Некоторые люди подпевали, некоторые просто бессвязно кричали, но большинство из них, казалось, прекрасно проводили время.

Эдди пробирался сквозь толпу, пока они не оказались прямо посередине, окружённые звуком, светом и энергией зала.

— Как тебе?

 **Почему они прыгают? Мы должны прыгать?** Веном обернулся вокруг шеи Эдди, словно какой-то скользкий шарф, и Эдди почувствовал музыку в своих ступнях и ногах как раз перед тем, как Веном подпрыгнул, словно гиперактивный кенгуру. **Вот так?**

— Не так высоко! — осадил его Эдди. — Они заметят. Немножко. Как танцы, но менее... Менее.

 **Слабаки.** Веном задумался, затем подпрыгнул почти изящно, издеваясь над всеми людьми вокруг них, но в конце концов проникся и стал слушать музыку, подпевая на клинтаре. Эдди сломал бы себе язык, если бы попытался повторить его слова, но каким-то образом он понимал, о чём пел Веном. Он пел о звездах, завоевании и поглощении, в основном в гармонии с музыкой на сцене.

Рядом с ним была девушка — ну, женщина, вероятно, ей было лет двадцать пять — тридцать, — которая, казалось, знала слова всех песен. На её футболке было название группы; Эдди предположил, что она была её поклонницей или, по крайней мере, ей нравилась эта группа. Она определённо была заинтересована. Когда сет закончился и группа пошла на перерыв, она широко улыбнулась ему.

— Люблю этих парней! — сообщила она слишком громко, как будто музыка всё ещё звучала в ушах. — В первый раз на концерте?

— Этой группы — да, — признался Эдди. — Они весьма хороши. Похоже, ты уже была на нескольких концертах, да?

— О да! — с энтузиазмом воскликнула она. — Я могу попасть на все! Я ходила в школу вместе с сестрой гитариста. Раньше мы… — Она замолчала, прищурив глаза, когда посмотрела на что-то через плечо Эдди. — Прости, — сказала она. — Нужно устроить представление.

Она проскользнула мимо него и начала с очевидной легкостью протискиваться сквозь толпу, пробираясь к бару.

Эдди с любопытством наблюдал, как она подошла сзади к другой девушке, немного моложе, которая — очевидно, даже с такого расстояния — была не в восторге от парня, который с ней разговаривал. Их новая знакомая похлопала девушку по плечу, и когда та обернулась, взвизгнула так громко, что Эдди мог слышать это на другом конце зала.

— Боже мой, это ты!!! Я так давно тебя не видела!

Продолжая громко болтать, женщины взялись за руки и пошли прочь от бара, направляясь на улицу.

Веном взъерошил волосы Эдди, и у него возникло краткое ощущение двоения в глазах, когда Веном открыл их глаза и посмотрел. _«Глаза на затылке, мам»,_ — подумал Эдди.

 **Эдди. Эдди.** Веном сосредоточился на парне в баре, который, сердито нахмурившись, бросил пачку банкнот на стойку, затем оттолкнулся, вытирая рот рукавом. И направился за двумя женщинами, скорее преследуя, чем прогуливаясь. **Эдди, это плохой парень?**

— ...Может быть, любимый, — сказал Эдди. — Пойдем присмотрим за ним, ладно?

 **Мы собирались съесть картошку фри,** — раздражённо сказал Веном, затем оживился. — **Но селезёнка и печень тоже хороши.**


End file.
